Twins
by Narulover44
Summary: Bella and Alice are twins. This is a story about them in Mississippi, an asylum, and their lives as vampires. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.AU
1. Chapter 1

Twins

Chapter 1: Mary Alice Brandon and Isabella Marie Brandon

APOV (Alice)

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. This is mine and my identical twin sister's life before and after we were turned into vampires at an asylum. It all started in 1960 in Biloxi, Mississippi. Me and my twin sister Bella were in our room when it happened the first time. We were only 8 and I saw our father was going to be mugged and beaten. I didn't know what it was so I did what any 8 year old would do, I told my parents. Biggest mistake of my life. They told me I was crazy and sent me back to my room. I ran to my room and started to play with Bella like nothing happened. But I knew she knew that it was just an act. We're that close. Later that night my mother came into our room, slapped me on the cheek, and called me crazy. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I looked at Bella with tears in my chocolate brown eyes and she immediately came over to me and held me while I cried. Little did we know that the next 4 years would be hell on earth for Bella and I.

BPOV (Bella)

My name is Isabella Marie Brandon but I go by Bella. Only my parents call me Isabella. I hate that name. I have an identical twin sister named Alice and this is our story of when we were in an asylum, changed by a vampire, and found our family and soul mates together. It all started in 1960 in Biloxi, Mississippi. I was in my room with my twin when she had a vision (I didn't know at the time). Alice was telling mom and daddy something but then I heard mom calling Alice crazy and that made me so mad. Without realizing it I had made all the toys in our room start floating in mid- air. After a few seconds I had calmed down enough to see what was going on I seen all of our toys floating in the air. I gasped, and the toys stopped floating. I wanted to tell mom but I thought better of it after hearing what mom told Alice. When Alice came into our room and started to play with me I knew something was up but didn't say anything. She knew I knew something was up. Later that night, me and Alice were in our room talking and playing around when mom came in, slapped Alice, and called he crazy. Then mom walked out of the room. When Alice looked at me she had tears in her eyes so I immediately went over to her and started comforting her by stroking her shoulder- length hair and say soothing words in her ear. Little did we know that was just the start of the torture we would both endure for the next 6 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Psychic and the Telekinetic Twins

BPOV

When Alice had calmed down enough I asked, "Alice, what was that about?" when I asked her she looked like she was afraid to tell me because of my reaction. Finally after several minutes she said, "I saw dad getting mugged and beaten just now so…," she trailed off. I thought I was the only one with an ability. I said, "So you're psychic huh? Well at least I'm not the only one." She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "What?" I said, "I think I can move things with my mind." She looked like she was shocked that we both I had powers too and not just her.

APOV

I was shocked when Bella told me she thought she could move things with her mind. I was relieved that I wasn't the only one. She told me about what had happened earlier with mom and dad. Then she said, "So now that we know we both have powers, I think we need to try and learn how to control them so we don't get caught." It was only 4:00 in the afternoon, so I thought that if Bella asked mom, we could go to our spot in the forest for a few hours and practice. I voiced this and about 10 minutes later we were in our spot in the forest. I looked around and saw that not much had changed, just that the grass was a little taller than last time. It was a meadow surrounded by trees, with a beautiful waterfall to the right that had a rock in the middle of the small whirlpool that me and Bella like to sit on. Then there's the little shack that me and Bella built after we found this place. It was made out of dogwood trees and had lavenders, freesias, roses (black, red, and white), and many other kinds of flowers that we found in the meadow and the nearby forest all over it. The meadow was covered in lavenders and freesias. Then Bella got my attention and said we should start practicing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training

BPOV

We started trying to train our powers, trying to make them to where if we accidentally used them no one would know. We couldn't figure out how to master our powers. So at dinner time we went back home and ate dinner. At dinner Alice had a vision right in the middle of one of her sentences. She had a horrified look on her face. She looked at mom and dad and said, "Why?" with tears in her eyes. They looked confused. At the same time they both said "What?" She told them she saw them putting both of us in an asylum. Mom and dad both got really red and told Alice to go upstairs without dinner. Mom said she was calling the asylum Monday morning to come pick her up. That made me so mad that everything in the dining room started to float in mid- air. Mom and dad sent me to my room with mom saying the same thing to me that she said to Alice. So I ran up to my room with tears streaming down my face.

APOV

After I went up to my room I heard mom and dad getting mad at Bella, probably for the same reason they got mad at me. A few minutes later Bellaran into our room crying. I instantly got up and ran to her trying to comfort her. I asked, "What's wrong?" She said, "Mom and dad are are sending both of usto an asylum on Monday and we'll never see them or the rest of the family ever again." After that me and Bella cried for hours until we fell asleep from exhaustion. When we woke up the next morning we were still on the floor in each other's arms. We just layed there and looked at eachother for a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed. Ihad on a knee-length pink dress with sleeves down to my elbows with small pink bows on the ends of the sleeves. Bella had on the same thing just her dresswas blue. We both had on white ankle sock and sunday shoes the same color as our dresses. We decided that we weren't gonna leave our room unless we had to or mom or dad called us down. We also decided that no matter what from here on out we didn't do anything without the other no matter what.

BPOV

When Monday came me and Alice got up and got dressed so our mom wouldn't have too much to get mad about before the men from the asylum got here. After we got dressed we went to the window seat to look for when they would get here. The worst part about this is that ourr mom chose our birthday to send us to an asylum. Alice is only a minute younger than I am. Then, too soon for our likings a car that said Soul Asylum**(AN: I googled it and this is the actual name of an asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi.)**on it pulled up in front of our house. Our mom called us down stairs when we heard a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Asylum

APOV

When we came downstairs we saw 2 men wearing black suits white shirts under their black coats and black ties and slacks. Mom said, "That's them." Then the men came towards us trying to get us, but we darted around them into the kitchen and out into the backyard. We thought we could hide in the woods surrounding the house until we were both grabbed from behind. We started kicking, screaming, and punching doing anything we could to get away from these men, but soon we realized that it was no use trying to escape. As soon as we realized this we went limp in the men's arms and they dragged us to the car and not too gently put us in the back seat.

BPOV

When we were in the car as soon as we saw each other we crawled over to each other as fast as we could and held on to each other like the other was our lifeline, which to us is exactly what it felt like. We sat like that the whole there. When we got there we were instantly terrified. This place looked like a prison, just it had white walls instead of grey. Then, we were being shoved into this prison that would be our home for the next 6 years. After we got inside we were shoved into a room and told to sit down. 'Man these people just love to shove you around don't they?' I thought. We sat there for about 5 minutes before a lady in her late twenties walked in. at least she didn't look at us like we were crazy like everyone else seemed to. Then she said, "Hello, my name is Ms. Nelson, but you can call me Rose. I will be your nurse during the duration of your stay, now I will tell you all of the rules after we are finished with the procedure you must go through when you first get here. First, I will have to cut your hair to just below your shoulders, then I will not have to cut it again until it reaches to your lower back. Then you will need to be fitted for your uniforms for your treatments, then you will be asked to strip down, so you can be cleaned with an ice cold water hose." Me and Alice said, "okay" at the same time. Now me and Alice were more petrified than ever of this place, but we didn't let it show. There was no telling what our 'treatments' would be. Rose then started to cut our hair after she was positive that we would be okay for now. Then we got fitted for things that strangely resembled hospital gowns, scrubs, some really uncomfortable pajamas, and some really uncomfortable thing that looked a lot like one piece bathing suits. After the 2nd time measuring both of us and about the millionth time of us telling them, they finally figured out that they just needed to measure one of us and just get two pairs of clothes and shoes that are the same size. After that we were told to strip down to just our underwear and go wait in the bathroom. Rose came in and whispered that she was sorry and we were confused until we felt water colder than ice hitting us, then we understood. We were told to turn sideways with water still hitting us. It hurt so much. Me and Alice both had silent tears rolling down our cheeks when it was finally over with. She handed us the hospital gowns and told us to put them on and go find some other underwear to put on. So that's what we did. After we did that Rose showed us our room and it was pretty ironic that we got the room 717 our birth date on our birthday. When we got into the room Rose told us to sit on the bed. She said, " okay so the rules are; no getting out of bed after lights out, no leaving the room without me, your doctor, or a guard, you can only wear your own clothes on Saturdays and Sundays and you can also wear your own pajamas on those nights as well, and lastly you must respect everyone in this building no matter what, and no excuses." Me and Alice said, " Yes ma'am." at the same time again. I swear sometimes I think that our minds are linked with how we do that all the time. After we said that Rose asked, "Do you two always answer at the same time?" We said, "No." at the same time again. After that she gave up and said that the doctor should be here soon to tell us what our treatments were, what time to get up, go to bed, etc. and left.

APOV

A few minutes later a man with dark brown hair and crimson red eyes walked in and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Dr. Mitchel, but I go by Mitch and I will be your doctor for your stay here." When he said this I got a vision of me and Bella going through shock treatments and ice baths together tomorrow. I looked at Bella with horror etched into my face. I whispered to Bella what I saw and she looked like how I felt. Then, mine and Bella's things started floating right in front of the doctor's face. I tried to get Bells to calm down before she made the bed start floating. When she finally calmed down she looked at me and started crying. When this happened the weirdest thing happened; I heard her thoughts or 1 thought to be exact, and it wasn't mine, it was Bella's. She thought, _This doctor is going to think we're crazy like mom and dad did._ It came so naturally that I thought back to her what my gut and visions told me, _No he won't I've seen it._ after that we looked at each other in surprise, and as quickly as it had come the link was gone. After we were done talking, or thinking in our case, the doctor said, "Well, could you tell me your names and then we could go to dinner, eat and get you 2 in bed and to sleep since today has obviously been an eventful day for the both of you and you must be very tired." Since he seemed nice I said, My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice and I'm 9 years old." I looked at Bella and she looked at me then the doctor and said, " I'm Isabella Marie Brandon, but I go by Bella and I'm Alice's twin sister." The doctor said, " Okay, let's go to dinner. Follow me." We followed him down the long hallway to the cafeteria where we got our food that looked more like mush than actual food. We sat down at the only table that had enough seats for all 3 of us. There were 2 other people sitting at the table. There was a girl about our age that had a medium brown tone of skin with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes with a kind of reddish tint in them and a man just as pale as our doctor with brown cropped hair and dark gold eyes sitting there. We walked to the table and sat in the only three seats left at the table. The girl looked at us and gasped. We looked at her and asked at the same time, "What?" she looked shocked for a second and said, " Oh, sorry my name is Star, I was sent here by my parent because I could sense if other people had powers and I could see peoples' pasts by looking onto their eyes, but I can't tell what kinds of powers they have and I can only see glimpses of their pasts." After she finished I introduced myself, " Hi, I'm Alice and me and my twin sister got sent here by our parents too. I got sent here because I could see the future." Then Bella did the same saying, "My name is Bella, I'm Alice's twin sister I got sent here by my parents because I could move thing with my mind, but the weird thing is that I can only do it when I have a _really _intense emotion going on inside of me, I just can't control it but I really want to." We talked a little more before we heard a loud siren go off. All 3 of us looked at our doctors to know what we were supposed to do. Mitch said, " That means it's time for the next thing you have to do for the day, that will go off one more time for lights out and will also serve as your alarm clock every morning." After he finished explaining we all got up and went to our rooms. We found out that Star's room was right next to ours and our doctors said we could hang out in Star's room until lights out if we wanted to. So we stayed in her room until that loud siren thing went off and we had to got to bed. While were getting ready for bed I thought about all that had happened to us today and what we learned about Star. She said we got here about an hour after her so none of us had any idea what was in store for us tomorrow. My last conscious thought was, _I hope tomorrow won't be too bad._ the next morning I was woken up by that stupid siren thing and it wouldn't turn off for about 2 minutes, I guess they wanted to make sure we got up. I really hated that stupid thing and I could tell Bella did too.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've written. 9****th**** grade is way harder than I thought it would be. I've been really busy with end of the year tests and studying for them…. I hope this chapter makes up for it since it's the longest I've ever written for this story. And as for the people that are picky about the plot, this is fanfiction, key word fiction, it does not have to go with the plot. Thanks for all of the reviews please keep reading.****J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That all belongs to S.M. L All I own is the plot and the other characters.**

Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other

BPOV

After that stupid siren- bell thing went off the doctor walked in and told us that we were going to have shock treatments after breakfast and told us to put on the hospital scrub- looking things and then knock on the door 3 times when we were done. After we got dressed and knocked on the door he came into the room. I said, "So when are we…." then Alice finished for me, " going to eat breakfast?" The doctor looked shocked for a minute before he said, " We need to wait with Star for another 30 minutes so the cafeteria can clear out, so that way you can go with her, unless-" We cut him off saying, "No! That's fine. We can wait." We said this at the same time again. We sure have been saying things at the same time a lot since we got here. I don't think we've said this many things together since we were 10 years old. The doctor said Star could come in here if she wanted to as long as it was ok with us. We told him that it would be great if she could come in here. So, after she got dressed- she was wearing the same things we were- she came into our room. When she came in I asked, "Why do you eat breakfast alone?" She looked down, hesitating. I said "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She looked up and gave me a small smile and said, " It's OK. I eat alone because I have to." "Why?" Me and Alice said at the same time. Star looked shocked for a moment and said, "Wow, you two do that a lot. The reason is because of my ability, besides the one I told you about, I can also feel people's emotions and I feel like I'm going to explode from the outside in if I'm around too many people at one time." So that's why she was so isolated from everyone when we got here. "So is that why you were sitting as far away from everyone as possible when we got here yesterday?" Alice asked. Star looked at me and Alice and said, " Yeah, and there's one more thing." "What?" Me and Alice said together… _again_. This is starting to get annoying now. We haven't said this many things together since we were toddlers. Star said, " When my mood changes so do the highlights in my hair." Me and Alice both said, " Us too" at the same time _again._ We looked at each other annoyed because it was getting on our nerves and we didn't know how we were doing it. As soon as we finished that thought the siren went off and this time all 3 of us groaned and said, " I hate that thing" at the same time. The doctors looked at us and shook their heads trying to hide their smiles. We looked at them and said, " Let's get going!" This time the doctors looked at us shocked. We were pretty shocked ourselves. Only me and Alice had been able to say full sentences together. Then a thought came to mind. When were you born?" I asked Star. She and Alice looked confused, trying to find out where I was going with this. " July 17. Why?" She asked. "That's the same day that me and Alice were born. What time were you born on July 17?" I asked. Star looked confused but answered my question. " 4:15 in the afternoon." she said. Me and Alice were shocked as were the doctors since they knew what time we were born at. Star looked so confused so me and Alice started to explain to her that she was born on the same day as me and Alice and just a minute after me and a minute before Alice. When we were done explaining Alice started to pout and I asked her what was wrong. Said," I'm still the baby." she said, still pouting. Me and Star just laughed and told it was okay. She perked up pretty quick after that. Then Star's doctor decided to say something, "we still have to get you 3 to breakfast if you don't want to be late to your first treatment." We all looked at him and said, "what if we do want to be late?" "Then your treatments will be that much worse since the people here think that if you're late then the more pain you get the more you will remember not to be late." he explained. All 3 of us practically ran out of the room after that so we weren't late to our treatments. "Me and Mitch here will go get you 3 some food while find some seats for all of us to sit in." We all caught on to how he worded that sentence but before we could say anything our doctors were already on their way to get our food. While we found a seat I asked star if she knew what her doctor's name was and she said he never told her his name. After we sat down and our doctors gave us our food- if you can even call it that- we started talking again. I asked Star's doctor a question that has been bugging me since I met him. "What is your name?" I asked him with pure curiosity. "My name is William." he answered. After that me, Alice and Star started talking again and we found out that we were all born in the city of Star, Mississippi at the same hospital. These are way too many details to be a coincidence. Then I noticed that Star looks kind of like me and Alice. "Were you adopted?" I asked Star. She looked at me and said, "yeah. Why?" "Alice look at Star, really look at her do you see any similarities between us and her?" I asked. Alice looked at Star long and hard and then she gasped. Star looked so confused in that moment, but me and Alice were too shocked to explain to her why we were so shocked. The doctors looked at all 3 of us and gasped. Then Mitch said, " You 3 could be triplets separated at birth." We were all shocked because that would explain why we were all born in the same city, at the same hospital, at almost the exact same time, and looked like each other. "That is so cool!" All 3 of us squealed at the same time. After we were done eating we all got up and walked down the hall to the room of our treatment for today. When we came to a huge metal door the doctors stopped. We looked up at them confused. Mitch and William looked at us sadly and said, "This is where your first treatment is." All of us just looked at the door warily without moving an inch. After a few minutes the doctors opened the door and ushered us into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing, all credit goes to SM where credit is due.**

Chapter 6: Shock Treatments

BPOV

When we walked in, we looked around and gasped. The room looked like something from Frankenstein. There were 3 chairs with straps hanging off of them in the middle of the room. They also had those shock pad things that you stick to your body **(AN: Remember she's only 9y/o so she doesn't know what those are called.) **and they were all connected to a huge machine that looked like it could kill us if we got too close to it. There were other nurses and doctors in whit lab coats that looked like those freaky evil scientists you see in scary movies. That made it even scarier. Our doctors tried to push us towards the chairs but our feet were glued to the ground in fear. We couldn't move even if we wanted to. One of the scary-looking doctors noticed us and said in the coldest voice I've ever heard, "Get your little asses in the chairs, NOW!" He was so mean about it that me, Alice, and Star tried to hide behind our doctors' legs, but as soon as we were behind them they picked all 3 of us up and carried us over to the chairs kicking and screaming. As soon as they put us in the chairs we made a beeline for the door to get out of this scary room. We didn't even get 10 feet before we were grabbed from behind and dragged back to the chairs and tied down to them. This time the hands didn't let go until we were tied down to the chairs.

APOV

After we were tied down to the chairs the scary-looking people in white lab coats went over to the big, scary machine and hit 3 different buttons. After that I don't know what happened, all I remember was a white hot pain shooting through my body without mercy. I vaguely recall screaming for help and Bella and Star doing the same thing. We sat there writhing in pain for what felt like an eternity before it finally started to subside ever so slowly. I looked over at Bella and Star and they looked like they were in as much pain as I was. The scary people came over and tried to untie us but we wouldn't let them. We kicked anyone near us and screamed bloody murder until our doctors came over and let us out of our chairs. As soon as we were free we latched onto our doctors as fast as we could. As soon as we were in their arms we stopped screaming. On our way back to our room we cried silently into our doctors' shoulders. As soon as we were in our room Mitch put a chair against the door so no one could get into our room. As soon as we were on the bed our sobs broke from our chests, and we weren't very quiet about it. We all crawled to each other and hugged. We sat there crying our eyes out and hugging each other with all the strength we had left in us -which wasn't much- until we all fell asleep from exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my summer was so crazy and then I went to Florida for a week, then school started and I was piled down with homework and I haven't had time to write until now.**

Chapter 7: Midnight Chats

APOV

When I woke up, I saw that that Bells and Star were still asleep. I sat up and looked around the room and saw Mitch sitting in the corner looking at us, but our other doctor wasn't in the room. I got off the bed as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't wake Bella and Star. I went over to Mitch and asked, "Why aren't you asleep?" He answered with, "I could ask you the same thing." After he said that Bella woke up and looked around for me. When she couldn't find me she whispered, "Ali?" "Over here," I answered. She got off the bed gently, so she wouldn't wake up Star, after she got off the bed she stumbled over to where we were. She almost fell on when she got to us, but Mitch's hand shot out at an inhuman speed to steady her before she fell. We both stared at him and he just stared right back. After a few seconds I tried to reach out to Bella through our mind link, 'Bella, can you hear me?' I thought to her. 'Ali?' She thought back. 'Yeah, you saw how fast his hand moved too, right?' I thought. 'Yeah, should we ask him about it?' She asked. 'Yeah, he is definitely not human, I mean look at his eyes.' With that we cut off our mind link. After we cut off our mind link and looked up at Mitch from our spots on the floor, he was staring at us. We just looked at each other and looked at Mitch and asked, "What?" at the same time. He just shook his shook his head and said, "I know you want to ask me something, so just ask me already." I looked at Bella and said, "Do you want to ask him or should I?" She just pointed to me. "Okay, Mitch, we want to ask what you are because you are obviously not human." He just looked at us and said, "How did you know?" This time Bella answered, "One thing is your eyes, they're red, when you show your teeth sometimes, they look scary and inhuman, your skin is paler than ours and that shouldn't even be possible, and your speed just now when you caught me." He looked stunned for a few minutes until me and Bella started snapping in his face. I guess we were a little too loud because while we were doing that Star had woken up and come over to us. "What are you guys doing over here?" She whispered her voice thick with sleep. Bella and I jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden noise. Star saw this and whispered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but why are you over here with the doctor instead of asleep?" 'She seems more talkative when she's sleepy doesn't she Bells?' I thought. 'Yes, I am more talkative when I'm sleepy because I don't like going to sleep.' Star thought back to my question to Bella. 'How did you hear us?' Bella thought. "I thought you guys knew that I could hear you?" Star said out loud. That's when Mitch decided to speak up, "What do you mean by you can hear each other? None of you were talking until Star said something." 'Should we tell him?' Bella and I thought to Star. 'Wow…. Even in your minds you talk at the same time and I think we should tell him but no one else; I think he's the only one in this asylum that doesn't think we're crazy….well him and our other doctor.' She answered. "Who should tell him?" Bella asked. "I will," I said. "Okay, we'll tell you on one condition." Bella said. We all looked at her, confused. "What's the condition?" Mitch asked with nervousness. "If we tell you, you have to answer all of our questions truthfully; no lying and we'll know if you're lying." Mitch looked torn between taking the deal and just leaving it alone. Finally, he said, "Okay, I will tell you the truth after you tell me what you're hiding." I tried to explain, but I had been up for about an hour and I could barely stand, let alone keep my eyes open. So, instead of explaining me and Bella swayed at the same time and both of us fell into his arms already asleep.


	8. AN

**AN: I won't be updating this story for a little while because I am focusing all of my attention on my other story Guardian Angel and I have lost my interest in this story for now, but I promise it will be finished, just not right now. When I do start to update this story again though I will try to update once a month or every other month like I am doing with Guardian Angel right now. **


End file.
